


5 by 5: Anita Blake

by Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper



Series: 5 by 5 [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper/pseuds/Oneshot_Yaoi_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 different worlds, 10 different girls, 5 different loves each of them could have had. 5 different pairings for each girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my Sister.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+Sister.).



Title: Bleeding Love  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title  
of these ficlets. Ginny Weasley, from _Harry Potter_ , is owned by  
J.K Rowlings; Damien, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: Her blood coursed through my veins sweeter than life itself.

The sun had set, the moon was rising, and here they were  
again. The music was soft and the lights turned down low; she  
walked toward him smiling as she always did, so unafraid of the  
death he could bring upon her. She undid her hair first; it always  
started that way. They'd danced this dance many times after all.  
He could hear her heartbeat, the blood running through her veins,  
could see it pulsing right under her pale white skin. She slid her jacket  
off her shoulders, and he watched as it hit the floor, her tank top  
leaving her neck and shoulders bare. Her smile turned more impish  
as his eyes raked over her jugular, his emerald gaze darkening a bit.  
He stretched out his hand palm up and smiled as her own much  
smaller hand slide into his. He gently tugged her closer. The warmth  
of her body, the gentleness in her eyes, the mischief in her smile all  
warmed him and made him want to never let her go. Her head tilted  
back and her eyes closed as his head bent down his lips grazing her  
neck before his teeth sank into her jugular and the rich spicy taste  
of her blood overwhelmed him. His love for her was unmatched by  
everything but his addiction to her.


	2. I Hope I Don't Fall In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was not just a lioness, she was a true queen.

Title: I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title  
of these ficlets. Padma Patil, from _Harry Potter_ , is owned by  
J.K Rowlings; Pierce, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: She was not just a lioness, she was a true queen.

He'd never wanted a lioness or cubs, never something so frail that the  
slightest amount of force from an outside Rex bent on taking over  
could kill or destroy. He'd never needed a woman. Truly, one was  
as good as another, and it's not like they mattered – easy to use and easy  
to replace – but she was different. He found he needed her, and no matter  
how hard he tried he couldn't fix needing her. He'd never watched  
a woman before. Oh, keeping an eye on an enemy didn't count. He watched  
the way she danced in the kitchen every morning and the way she smoothed  
lotion over her cooper-colored skin at night. He'd never listened to a woman  
before, but he found out quickly that he loved to listen to her; he loved to listen  
to her speak, her accent soft but still there, and he loved to hear her sing, her  
voice soft and smooth and so very sweet. He'd never scented a woman before,  
burying his face in her hair and inhaling to the point where her scent filled every  
inch of his lungs and he could smell her for hours on his clothes and his skin.  
He'd never felt a woman before, not in a sex way, but simply feeling her laying  
beside him every morning when he woke up and every night when he returned  
from work when she snuggled against him on the couch. He'd never looked at  
a woman before, not to just look anyway (leering was another matter all  
together), but he'd never just laid awake in the night and _looked,_ letting his  
eyes drink their fill of her until he knew her image was seared into his brain.  
He'd never loved a woman before, never, and it was slightly frightening and  
intimidating to someone who had never felt it before, especially for it to be  
so strong and so all consuming. It was something he was completely unprepared  
for and he wasn't sure at first he liked. He'd never wanted children before, but  
watching her as she caressed her rounding stomach and spoke softly-accented  
words to their son, the son who would one day take his place in their pride, he  
couldn't help but love and treasure this child as much as its mother already.  
He'd never wanted a lot of things; he's so glad now she had never listened.


	3. Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this looks like such a mess, but I lost my former Beta-Reader and none of the others I've tried thus far have worked out. If anyone would like to help me by becoming my Beta-Reader I would be forever grateful. Thanks for understanding.

Title: Begin Again  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or any of the fandoms,  
not even Faith's saying, which is the title of these ficlets. Tara McClay, from Buffy  
The Vampire Slayer, is owned by _Mutant Enemy_ and _Joss Whedon_ ; Richard, from  
Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton

Summary: All Life and Love may ever do break, and burn, and end, but she's still  
willing to try again.

 

Tara took a deep breath and then slowly let it out, looking at her own  
Reflection in the mirror she questioned herself once again on the merits  
Of going on a blind date with a man she had never met before in her life.  
Finally steeling her nerves she grabbed her purse and stepped out the door,  
She made it to the café on time but to be honest she was surprised to her  
date already waiting for her, she smiled and held out her hand for him to  
shake and was pleased that when they started to sit down he pulled her  
Chair out for her. The whole thing turned out to be far more enjoyable  
Than she thought it would be, they talked and laughed and found out they  
Had a lot in common with each other, but not enough to make it boring to  
Converse amongst themselves. She enjoyed herself so much that when he  
Walked her to her door at the end of the night she even kissed his cheek,  
And made plans to go on another date! After she closed the door she leaned  
Against it and let out an elated sigh and allowed herself to imagine what she  
And Mr. Richard Zeeman would do on their next date.


	4. Between the Devil and Me

Title: Between the Devil and Me  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Beta-Reader: Kayla Coleman  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title  
of these ficlets. Hannah Abbott, from Harry Potter, is owned by  
J.K Rowlings; Alex Pinn, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: Her voice would always be the loudest call him and his tiger  
would ever hear.

It was raining when he first saw her, she had her head tipped back and her  
face turned upward towards the on coming rain her arms held out wide as  
if in welcome her blond hair soaked and her skin and clothes wet though  
she didn't shake, the lighting brighting her form and the thunder sounded  
loud enough to make the ground shake. When her first met her she had  
danced up to him and handed him a bright red daisy when he raised an  
eyebrow in question she just laughed and said it looked as if he needed  
it he only got her name because she called it over her shoulder as she  
fluttered away from him. She became a puzzle he couldn't for the life of  
him figure out, they lived in the same apartment building but he rarely saw  
her for more than the few moments it took for her walk past him. And his  
tiger was obsessed with her it craved her, prowling around inside him  
waiting for the moments he saw her, the moments when her scent would  
hit the air and the tiger inside could inhale that perfect blend of flowers  
and honey with the slightest edge of something that neither he or his beast  
could figure out. He couldn't forget her, he spent all of his spare time waiting  
in the lobby of his apartment building just waiting to see that flash of  
honey blond hair and the smell of her coconut body spray. He became so  
obessed that even sleeping became a chore that he hated, because what if  
she came out while he was in bed? He knew he was stalking her but oddly  
enough he couldn't find it in himself to care, he learned where she worked,  
who her friends were, everything there was to know about her he found out.  
When he first asked her on a date he suggested dinner at this quite Thai food  
Place he knew she went to a lot, she regarded him with a fond but amused  
Look the whole time he spoke but she did say yes. The first time they kissed  
It was just a simple goodnight kiss because no matter how odd she was she  
Was still a forever type of girl and thus didn't do anything beyond that on a  
First date, closed mouthed chaste a simple and brief brushing of lips but with  
the scent of her in his nose and the feel of her warmth against the length of his  
own and the pure softness of her touch of the feel of her mouth against his, brief,  
though it was would haunt him forever. when he asked her to marry him on their  
third date she laughed and asked how much it had hurt for him to wait that long  
he might have been offended but for the brightness of her smile and sparkle in her  
eyes so he just looked at her very solemn and told her he didn't know what she meant.  
His mother called him crazy when he just grinned at her bright red wedding dress.  
When their first child was born he was pleased to see she had her mothers honey  
Blond hair, but less so when he felt the tigeress withen her but he vowed as he  
Stood over his tired wife holding their daughter in his arms she would never  
Grow as he had. When he felt Anita give the call the pain of trying to fight it  
Brought him to his knees, the pull of the Golden Tiger Queen so strong he  
Felt it even so far away. But when Hannah touched his shoulder and whispered  
His name in his ear the shudder before it broke and he was left weak kneed  
And gasping for breath unable to believe that his breath taking tiny little wife  
Had just ended broke the pull of the most powerful tiger queen in the world.  
Even years down the line and a few more children later he would still be in  
Awe over the fact that as long as she stood by his side no would else would  
Ever hold any power over him, she would always stand between him and the  
Powers that tried to call his own.


	5. Dreams to Dream

Title: Dreams to Dream  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Beta-Reader: Kayla Coleman  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title  
of these ficlets. Gabrielle Declour, from Harry Potter, is owned by  
J.K Rowlings; Haven Frost, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: He was all the love she had in her.

 

Gabrielle smiled as she looked down at her husbands’ sleeping   
form, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He   
looked so peaceful, so handsome; she didn't dare use the word   
innocent, because even as much as she loved him, she knew he   
could never be that. He'd seen too much, done too much, had too   
much blood on his hands. His eyelids fluttered for a moment and   
she almost thought he would wake until she lay down and placed   
her head on his chest. He huffed a breath and wrapped his arms   
around her, almost tight enough to bruise, before settling down   
once more. Her family couldn't understand why she choose to   
marry him, to live so far from the place she grew up, and she had   
given up trying to explain it to them. How could she explain that   
the feel of his arms around her made her feel safer than anything   
ever had before? That the sound of his voice sent such shivers down   
her spine that it made it almost impossible to think? That the touch   
of his hands on her skin made everything, no matter how bad, disappear,   
and his just the thought of his lips against her own left her breathless   
and aching? She smiled once more. She did that often with him or   
when thinking of him. Yawning she closed her eyes and took in the   
heat of his body and the sound of his heartbeat: strong, steady, and   
constant in her ear and finally allowed sleep to take her under.


	6. Come Home

Title: Come Home  
Author: OneshotYaoiShipper  
Beta-Reader: Kayla Coleman  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything: not any of the characters or  
any of the fandoms, not even Faith's saying, which is the title  
of these ficlets. Luna Lovegood , from Harry Potter, is owned by  
J.K Rowlings; The Wicked Truth, from Anita Blake VH, is owned by Laurell K Hamilton  
Summary: Everything she can't be is everything they are.

She knows about them. She's always known about them— she can't   
remember a time that she hasn't. She sees them all the time; every time   
she closes her eyes, their image flashes before her closed lids and she   
feels like she could reach out and touch them. She feels them; their   
hands in hers when she walks down the corridors, the feel of their breath   
on her neck when she has her hair up, the warmth of their bodies against   
her own as she lies in bed at night. She hears them, the sound of their   
laughter and their voices echoes around her dancing around her, tickling   
her ears until it sounds like such beautiful music she can't help but dance   
to it. She even smells them. When she closes her eyes and their images   
flash before her, if she breathes in deep enough their scent fills her lungs:   
the spicy scent of their aftershave coupled with their own smoky smell   
along with the scent of steel and gunpowder from the weapons they carry.   
They tease her senses and entrap her mind to the point she sometimes   
doesn't know what to do with herself; lost in her own mind and the future   
she sees for both them and herself. They are always on her mind, in her   
thoughts and in her sight; always on the edge of her sight were every   
once in a while, she thinks if she turns around fast enough there they'll   
be waiting for her. She does her best to survive the war because she'll   
never be with them if she's dead, but a warrior she's not. Not like them;   
although to be fair, she knows there will never be anyone else like them.


End file.
